


A Questionable Childhood

by JuulTooCuul (herzl1897)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knives, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzl1897/pseuds/JuulTooCuul
Summary: Um....TBD. This story was not written by me, so I'll hopefully have one soon. This one's mostly for my own amusement.





	A Questionable Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to tag as I go.

Two young girls sat together in an underground bunker. Cool air filled the room, but they didn't mind. It was the wait that made it unbearable.

 

"How much longer?" asked the smaller one.

 

"No clue," replied the older one.

 

They had been there for what felt like hours and the younger one looked like she was about to cry.

 

The older one took notice and comforted her, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, they'll be back soon," she said as she held the younger one in her arms.

 

All of a sudden, the door to the bunker opened and a young man walked in. 

 

"Greetings girls, my name is Four and I will be your instructor for the next few weeks," the man said with a sly look on his face.

 

The two girls looked at each other. They didn't buy the man's bluff. It was obvious that he was using his lying voice.

 

The older girl stood up to face the man, "what are you  _really_ here for?" she asked while glaring at him with her peircing hazel eyes.

 

The man was taken aback, "I told you, I'm your instructor for the next few weeks," he responded in an angered tone.

 

The younger girl then got up and stood beside the older one. They glanced at each other and nodded.

 

Within a split second the younger girl had the man in a firm arm lock. The older girl had drawn a knife.

 

"Will you now tell us what you're doing here?" questioned the older girl with a smirk.

 

The man opened his mouth to speak but instead faded away. 

 

Well done girls," said a deep voice over an intercom, "you have passed the final test." 


End file.
